Once Bitten
by Mascarade
Summary: [Terminée] Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Si le mien n'était que mépris à son égard, je devinai dans ses pâles iris une fascination grandissante. De quel droit cet ennemi osait-il me prétendre comme sienne? J'étais peut-être sa captive, mais pas pour très longtemps. Bunny x Diamant. Dark fic. M pour contenu mature. Chapitre 4 de 4 en ligne.
1. Enlevée

**Disclaimer : **Parce que Sailor Moon, c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note : **Coucou! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Au départ, ce devait être un chapitre unique, mais vu la longueur, je préfère en faire 3 chapitres. Je me lance un défi du coup, c'est-à-dire, écrire la suite dans un délai raisonnable d'environ une semaine. On verra si j'y parviens. Lettre de bêtises acceptées sinon. Rires. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Titre : Once Bitten

(Chapitre 1 : Enlevée)

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Si le mien n'était que mépris à son égard, je devinai dans ses pâles iris une fascination grandissante. Leur éclat sinistre me déstabilisait plus que je n'osai l'admettre, mais je refusai de céder à la soumission qu'ils m'intimaient silencieusement. De quel droit cet ennemi osait-il me prétendre comme sienne? J'étais peut-être sa captive, mais pas pour très longtemps.

\- Manoru viendra me sauver, bravais-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme et assuré.

Diamant semblait évaluer le poids de ma menace pour mieux la tourner en ridicule. Quelques secondes après mes vaines espérances de l'effrayer, un rictus mauvais s'était esquissé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se moquait! Il se moquait de ma personne!

\- Chère naïve princesse, j'y compte bien.

\- Quoi?!

Je dissimulai mal ma surprise, mes yeux s'étant brusquement agrandis. Qu'avait-il en tête? Affronter Manoru? Je me sentis mal, tellement mal que je fus prise d'un vertige. Diamant m'attrapa dans ses bras, au bon instant.

\- Ne me touchez pas!

Je voulus me débattre, mais ce fut comme si toutes mes forces m'abandonnaient.

\- Il est inutile de lutter. Le pouvoir du cristal noir absorbe tes forces.

C'était le désespoir. J'étais en proie à un profond délire. Je devais toutefois garder confiance. Manoru viendrait me délivrer! Il le fallait…

\- Manoru… Manoru…

Je répétais son nom comme une prière de plus en plus faible, ignorant la futilité de mon appel.

Diamant glissa une main sous mes jambes, l'autre soutenait mon dos. Il me prit dans ses bras alors que ma tête dodelinait contre son épaule. Malgré le tissu de ma robe, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Un contact si intime qu'un moment je fus convaincu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Manoru.

Mon cœur qui avait battu la chamade retrouvait son calme par un rythme plus régulier. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la tendresse de ce geste pour la quitter avec regret. On me déposa sur une surface moelleuse. Je caressai le satin des draps qui formait ma couche. Sans être avachie, mon dos était négligemment appuyé contre un mur.

Manoru, car ce devait bien être lui, glissait ses doigts dans ma chevelure mordorée. Je soupirai d'aise, frémissant à chaque effleurement sur ma joue. Si seulement cet état de béatitude pouvait perdurer. Même les paupières closes, je parvenais à ressentir l'intensité de son regard qui se posait sur moi, appréciant chaque centimètre que son œil caressait. N'y tenant plus, je soufflai en un murmure :

« Embrasse-moi… »

À l'instant où je murmurai faiblement ces mots, je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord, d'une douceur infinie, presque timide, puis d'une envie sauvage comme si l'on désirait pénétrer mon âme. Une langue tentait de s'immiscer dans ma bouche! Manoru ne m'avait jamais brusquée de la sorte. J'en vins donc à une conclusion terrifiante : ce n'était pas lui qui m'embrassait…!

J'ouvris les yeux et voulut me défaire de cette étreinte, mais je n'avais nulle part où reculer, mon dos étant déjà contre le mur. J'essayai de le repousser de mes mains. Hélas, il les attrapa dans les siennes! Alors que j'allais céder, bien trop faible pour résister, une rose nous sépara. Elle se ficha dans le matelas. Dès lors je sus que mon prince était venu à ma rescousse.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?

Le prince Diamant était visiblement surpris, mais son expression de stupeur fut vite remplacée par un sourire mauvais qui me donna froid dans le dos. Je tournai la tête moi aussi de sorte à ce que je puisse oublier l'être qui se trouvait face à moi pour ne conserver que mon Tuxedo Masqué dans ma mire.

\- Manoru!

J'étais si heureuse de le voir, presque soulagée, même si la peur revint au galop. Ils allaient devaient s'affronter… à cause de moi.

\- Un homme ne devrait jamais faire à une femme quoique ce soit qui soit contre sa volonté.

Le sourire de Diamant s'accentua sur le coin de ses lèvres alors que je redoutais sa réponse.

\- C'est pourtant elle qui me l'a demandé…

Je rougis, consciente de mon erreur. Manoru saurait-il me pardonner ma méprise? Le pouvoir du cristal noir avait-il le même effet sur lui que sur moi? J'en doutais car je le vis blêmir, visiblement sous le choc de la révélation que Diamant prenait plaisir à lui partager.

\- Je ne te crois pas!

\- Ses lèvres ont un goût de menthe fraîche… si délicat.

Ne l'écoute pas, avais-je envie de lui crier, mais je n'y parvins pas. Bien qu'inutile, car il m'était impossible de me transformer, je fis l'unique geste pouvant me rassurer, c'est-à-dire tenir ma broche entre mes doigts repliés. Manoru serrait les dents, sa mâchoire tendue. Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient sur mes joues. Je n'osai regarder ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Co… Comment?!

D'un geste désinvolte, Diamant se passa une main dans sa chevelure. Il était visiblement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Le diable n'aurait pu être plus vil dans ses propos que ceux qu'il ajouta lui-même à nos égards :

\- Si tu en doutes, je peux toujours m'y abreuver à nouveau…

\- NON! hurlai-je en tâchant de m'éloigner le plus possible.

Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas! Mais déjà, le Prince Diamant s'était tourné vers moi et soulevait mon menton de ses doigts gantés. Je sentis son pouce qui, d'une si désagréable manière, se frottait contre mes lèvres pour les écarter.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Serenity?

\- Ne la touche pas!

Tuxedo Masqué bondit vers Diamant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, ce dernier m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Il s'était évanoui dans l'ombre, en un battement de cils! Surprise, je regardai Manoru qui contemplait lui aussi, d'un air béat, l'espace précédemment occupé par son assaillant.

« Où a-t-il filé? » lança Manoru, bien qu'il sut pertinemment que la réponse m'échappait tout comme à lui.

\- Je l'ignore, fis-je encore troublée. « Oh Manoru! »

Je me jetai dans ses bras, me gavant de son parfum musqué comme s'il y avait des semaines que j'en fus séparée. Manoru cherchait encore de son regard où avait filé le démon. Même s'il n'y en avait aucune trace, il y avait trop de risque d'abaisser sa garde. Un ennemi, qui avait le pouvoir de disparaître à loisir, pouvait tout aussi apparaître au moment opportun pour remporter la victoire.

\- Viens. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

J'essayai de me redresser. Chacun de mes membres étaient d'une mollesse, alourdis par le pouvoir du cristal noir de la planète Némésis. Manoru dut glisser une main à ma taille pour me soutenir alors que nous nous échappions si péniblement de cet enfer.

Pénible parce qu'à tout moment je risquais de trébucher, ce qui nous ralentissait considérablement. J'aurais aimé que Manoru me prenne dans ses bras, mais hélas la scène aurait été trop belle. Il n'avait eu aucune attention romantique à mon égard depuis notre dispute. En rêver maintenant ne changerait pas la situation actuelle.

\- Ah…!

Je me sentais ridicule dans ma chute. Je serais tombée de tout mon long si mes mains ne m'avaient pas retenue. La pierre était glaciale sous mes doigts.

\- Bunny?

Quelques-unes de mes larmes s'échouèrent sur le sol en de misérables « ploc ».

\- Désolée…

Ce mot, j'aurais tant aimé que l'entendre de sa bouche. Hélas, ce fut la mienne qui le prononça. Comme si ce simple mot avait le pouvoir d'effacer ce mauvais souvenir. Était-il toujours en colère contre moi? Savait-il à quel point j'avais espéré qu'il me sauve toute entière? Mon corps mais aussi mon cœur?

« Juste un moment. »

Je voulais me montrer forte alors que j'étais démolie de l'intérieur. Je ravalai difficilement mes larmes, prête à redresser la tête quand l'effort suffisant qui m'y poussa ne vint pas de moi mais de Tuxedo Masqué. Il s'était penché sur un genou pour être à être à ma hauteur. Avec son index sous mon menton pour le relever, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur faillit bien s'arrêter, gagné par l'émotion.

\- Ça ira?

\- Je…C'est le pouvoir du cristal noir… Il me paralyse.

\- Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Je traçai une ligne imaginaire sur la paume de sa main avant de glisser mes doigts à travers les siens.

\- Ensemble?

\- Ensemble.

Sourire. Oui, il me sourit! Je ne parvenais pas à y croire… pourtant j'y croyais jusqu'à ce que le ver germe dans la pomme, pour mon plus grand malheur! Un peu en retrait, juste derrière le visage si confiant de Manoru, était apparu le Prince Diamant. De sa manche s'échappa silencieusement une dague à la lame bien pointue.

Le traître! Quel combattant agissait à l'encontre du code d'honneur et, d'ainsi, attaquer de dos?! Je me crispai sans que Manoru ne sache pourquoi. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce qui se passait alors que j'étais ses yeux là où il ne pouvait voir?

« Bun…ny…? »

Sottement, je criai, mais c'était trop tard! Tuxedo Masqué venait de s'effondrer devant mes pupilles troublées. Je ne voyais que ce sang qui souillait désormais mes mains. Horrifiée, je ne pouvais cependant détourner le regard.

\- MONSTRE!

Je me jetai sur mon bien-aimé pour le protéger d'un assaut qui s'avérerait mortel. Diamant s'était arrêté dans son prochain élan.

« Oh Manoru… Manoru non! »

Je le vis qui léchait sa lame, là où le sang frais s'écoulait encore. Un geste si barbare qu'il me dégoûta de tout mon être. Oh, comme je le méprisais! De son côté, Manoru vacillait dangereusement vers l'inconscience.

Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se redresser, aussi ne faisait-il que murmurer mon nom entre deux gémissements de douleur. Je levai la tête, protégeant de mes bras celle de Manoru. Enfin, ma bouche parvint à exprimer par-delà les peurs et les doutes la question qui marquerait l'issue de la scène.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tous les deux? »

Une lueur d'amusement éclaira le regard de Diamant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, comme si ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Ne devinait-il pas la haine dans mes yeux?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas?

\- Comprendre quoi?

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

\- Éloigne-toi.

\- Non! Laissez-le! Laissez-nous…

Diamant se retourna, comme s'il obéissait enfin à mes caprices. Un instant, je fus persuadé qu'il allait quitter la pièce sans une autre parole, mais non. Lentement, sa tête pivota de sorte que je ne pus qu'en distinguer le profil.

\- La blessure est profonde.

Je me détachai de Manoru, croyant à un mensonge, mais avec tout ce sang, je sus qu'il ne me mentait pas. L'horrible vérité faisait son chemin jusqu'à mon cœur.

« Sache-le, il ne passera pas la nuit sans soins immédiats. » ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un vil sourire. Il souriait!

Je rageai, faisant fi de mon orgueil et de ma fierté pour m'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Je vous en supplie…

\- Non…

En quelques enjambées, il allait disparaître par la porte, l'autre issue étant la fenêtre par laquelle était entré Manoru. La situation était-elle sans espoir? Non, je devais trouver quelque chose, quelque chose qui put l'attirer, quitte à marchander avec le diable!

\- Alors exigez de moi ce que vous voudrez. Vous l'aurez en échange de sa vie!

Le prince Diamant s'arrêta. L'offre avait séduit le démon qui, au bout d'interminables secondes qui me parurent des minutes, voire des heures, revint enfin sur ses pas.

\- Ce que je désire… dit-il comme s'il y réfléchissait tout haut, un index songeur tapotant son menton.

Mon poing fermé trahissait mon impatience. Plus nous attendions, et plus l'état de mon Tuxedo Masqué s'avérait critique. Enfin, le Prince Diamant se décida. Il s'abaissa pour être de même hauteur pour mieux savourer ma réaction face à son offre. J'arquai un sourcil.

\- Alors? Dis-je d'une voix que je voulus ferme, bien que chevrotante.

\- Une nuit entière avec toi… à mes côtés.

Je crus que j'allais me liquéfier sur place. C'était donc cela, sa requête? De toutes les possibilités, je crois qu'il eut choisi la plus abominable. Me doutais-je seulement à quel point?

Car, dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les tournait vers moi comme en ce moment, je devinais son avidité. J'étais la proie que le prédateur avait choisie pour en faire son repas. Effrayée par leur manque de retenue, je fermai mes propres yeux. Je soupirai tristement.

\- Soit.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Et si nous le renvoyons maintenant, histoire de ne pas perdre notre si précieux temps?

\- Mais… Vous avez promis! dis-je, incrédule.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser partir ainsi!

\- Les tiens se chargeront de lui…

En un claquement de doigts, Manoru disparut et je me retrouvai seule comme je ne l'eus jamais été… seule, avec un monstre dont les ricanements sinistres ne faisaient qu'ajouter à ma frayeur...

Qu'allait-il advenir de moi?

Mais surtout, qu'allait-il advenir de Manoru?

* * *

[À suivre]


	2. Captive

**Disclaimer : **Parce que Sailor Moon, c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note :** Ouf! Non seulement, j'ai réussi - quel défi! – mais ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Ce chapitre est vachement rude… et je crains que le prochain ne le soit encore plus pour la pauvre Bunny. Et encore un happy end qui s'en va à la poubelle. Non mais, vous vous attendiez à quoi? Rires.

Bon, pas de scènes hot dans ce chapitre, ça ira dans le dernier. Je dévoile certaines intrigues du manga, mais pour les remanier à ma sauce. Donc, pas de surprise si on retrouve des dialogues issus du manga. Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Titre : Once Bitten

(Chapitre 2 : Captive)

…_Moon_

…_Or Moon_

_Sailor Moon_

J'avais beau répéter ce nom, il me semblait qu'il ne parvenait pas à franchir mes lèvres. Mon esprit divaguait. Il tâchait d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle qui n'obéissaient à aucune logique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui faisait du sens dans ces échos troubles. Je devais retrouver Bunny!

\- Vite Artémis! Un autre pansement!

\- Moi, l'onguent!

J'essayais de percer le voile qui obscurcissait sa figure. C'était comme regarder à travers des jumelles inversées avec des verres floutés. L'image minuscule semble éloignée alors qu'elle est si près de soi en réalité. Ma propre tête dodelinait pour obtenir le meilleur angle qui semblait inaccessible.

\- Bun…ny…?

\- Reste allongé!

Je sentis une main douce mais ferme contre mon torse dénudé. Je grimaçai. Mes efforts pour me redresser s'avéraient fort pénibles. La douleur me clouait sur place.

J'avais mal. Si mal que je ne pouvais pas être mort, et pourtant, j'en avais l'impression. En demeurant immobile, mon corps avait fait taire le mal qui m'achevait à petit feu. En bougeant, je l'avais réveillé ainsi que ma conscience, mes peurs et mes cauchemars!

Je revenais à moi. Je voyais plus clair. La silhouette que j'avais prise pour celle de ma moitié était en fait celle d'une amie aux mêmes cheveux dorés.

\- Minako?

\- Voilà. Il revient à lui.

J'avais beau regarder, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus.

\- Où est Bunny? Soufflai-je entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Je regardai tour à tour Artémis et Luna et enfin Minako. Je redoutais toutefois d'entendre la réponse. La cruelle vérité fit place dans ma tête alors que je compris par moi-même ce qu'il en était.

Les deux chats s'observaient presque timidement parce qu'ils le savaient tout comme moi. Minako se contentait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. J'étais revenu seul. J'avais échoué dans ma mission.

Je serrai les poings, m'agrippant au drap glissé sous moi. Puis, je hurlai de rage. Mon cri se mua en une plainte désolante. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de notre ennemi. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il tenait entre ses griffes l'être qui m'était le plus cher en ce monde et que, forcément, il le détruirait.

L'horreur apporte bien souvent une vision ironique. Par une fenêtre entrouverte, j'apercevais une lune bien ronde dont l'éclat blafard veillait sur la ville alors que le seul cœur qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre était celui de ma tendre moitié. Elle en aurait bien eu besoin… me doutais-je seulement à quel point?

…_Ru_

…_Noru_

_Manoru_

Je ne pensais qu'à lui. J'espérais tant. Pourvu qu'il soit encore en vie. Rien d'autre n'importait plus en cet instant. Diamant m'avait abandonnée dans une pièce tout aussi morne que les autres de son palais. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : que cette nuit éternelle finisse au plus vite pour que je puisse rejoindre mon aimé.

Accoudée à la fenêtre de cette chambre, je cherchais un peu de lumière par son ouverture. Hélas! Partout où je regardais, il n'y avait que les ténèbres et elles n'offraient aucun réconfort. Je respirai librement.

Ici, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, je parvenais à vaincre la force du cristal noir. Je ne pouvais en dire autant pour la noirceur qui ravageait mon cœur. Ah! Si seulement je pouvais apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un éclat de lune. Pourtant, je la devinais là dans ce néant galactique.

Je me sentais éteinte. Or, sa simple vue aurait suffi à me raviver. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un moment. J'étais en quête d'une paix intérieure qui ne pouvait durer. Non. Jamais je ne pourrai faire partie de ce monde misérable où seule règne la désolation.

\- À quoi songes-tu…?

Je frémis. Le responsable de mon malheur se tenait juste derrière moi, apparu d'on ne sait où. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma nuque dénudée. Cette proximité incongrue me troubla bien plus lorsqu'il glissa sa main gantée à travers ma chevelure. Peut-être même en humait-il le parfum? Je ne saurais dire. Aussi, je demeurai silencieuse. Cela lui déplut sans doute, car il tira mes cheveux de ses doigts repliés.

\- Ah!

Mon dos se plaqua contre son torse alors que son bras gauche enserrait fermement ma taille. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne pouvais donc réagir. Il retira quelques-unes de mes mèches. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour en glisser sournoisement la question empoisonnée.

\- … Ou à qui?

Quelle réponse autre que celle qui refusait de franchir mes lèvres pouvais-je bien lui donner? Heureusement, je retrouvai force et contenance. D'un coup de bassin, je me défis de son étreinte. Je lui faisais maintenant face.

_Ne te laisse pas faire, Bunny!_ Ne cessais-je de me répéter. Je repris courage.

\- Vous aviez promis pour Manoru, bravais-je, mon menton fièrement redressé.

Je serrai les poings, guettant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire narquois alors qu'il s'appuya nonchalamment coude contre le mur où je me tenais auparavant.

\- Oh! C'est donc cela…

Je ne reculai pas devant pareil affront. Bien au contraire, j'en saisis l'opportunité. Je le giflai avec toute ma rage.

\- Qui vous donne droit de vous en moquer?

La tension était palpable. J'attendis. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il demeurait tête tournée. Sa joue se colora d'une teinte rouge là où je l'avais frappée.

\- Serait-ce une rébellion?

Le prince Diamant ne bougea que subtilement. Comme s'il savourait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, découvrant une dentition trop parfaite pour une ordure de son rang.

Lentement, il tourna la tête pour me faire face de nouveau. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, me défiant malgré notre mutisme commun. Je le soutins. C'est alors que mon souffle s'accéléra. Je sentis la colère ramper le long de mes bras.

\- Vous ne comprenez dont pas que je l'aime?!

\- Vraiment? Je me demande bien ce que tu peux ressentir à mon égard…

Je ne saisissais franchement pas le lien, mais comment laissez passer pareille occasion? Il semblait si concentré qu'il ne pourrait visiblement pas parer une attaque surprise. C'était ma seule chance.

\- La haine! Voilà ce que vous m'inspirez!

Et je bondis sur lui. C'est pourtant sans effort qu'il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes. D'un jeu de jambes, il me fit basculer sous lui. Nous avions chuté contre le sol. J'eus beau vouloir me débattre, j'étais celle que la situation avait prise de court.

Je ne savais plus franchement où j'en étais si ce n'est que Diamant me maintenait contre le sol, enserrant mes jambes avec les siennes. Visiblement, il savourait ma peur. Ses cheveux argentés me chatouillaient le visage au moindre mouvement. L'idée me vint de les lui arracher avec mes dents.

\- Oui! Haine et amour ne font qu'un!

Fou! Il était complètement fou! Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient sur mes joues. J'avais lamentablement échoué et voilà que je découvrais son horrible dessein. Quelle idiote! J'étais bien plus que fascination pour lui, je ne le comprenais que trop tard. Comment pouvait-il me désirer, moi? Cela me paraissait inconcevable.

\- Nous sommes ennemis!

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, non?!

\- Alors rejoins-nous, rejoins-moi.

Je hochai négativement de la tête.

\- Non!

Il se pencha un peu plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon visage.

\- Il y a des amours qui se conquièrent par la force.

Avec ses dents, il tira sur mon lobe d'oreille pour ajouter crédit à ses paroles. Je hoquetai de surprise.

« N'es-tu pas épuisée de lutter seule? »

\- Jamais! Je ne suis pas seule. Vous, si.

Pourtant, ma voix tremblait. Je me sentais si faible et abandonnée. Les doigts de Diamant traçaient la courbe gracile de mon cou avant d'en saisir brutalement la chair pour m'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Son visage était si près, trop près. Horreur! Il allait bientôt m'embrasser. Son regard en trahissait l'envie.

\- Nous sommes intimement liés, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

\- Jamais je ne serai liée à un monstre!

\- Tu as besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de toi.

\- …?

\- Vers qui te tourneras-tu alors lorsque tu chercheras protection?

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

Troublée, je fermai les yeux contre toute bonne volonté. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Je ne voulais pas le voir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction de lire ma détresse sur mes pupilles agitées.

\- Tu verras, tôt au tard, tu verras…

J'attendis, encore et encore, un baiser qui ne vint jamais. Quand je battis des paupières à nouveau, je constatai qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de balayer les lieux du regard pour m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien seule dans la pièce. Soulagée, je me redressai en position assise avant de me remettre debout.

Je retirai la poussière de mes vêtements d'un geste nerveux. Je disais mes vêtements, mais Diamant m'avait obligée à les revêtir sans que je n'aie mon mot à dire. Je portais une robe blanche avec des perles au décolleté, copie presque conforme de la robe de la reine Sérénité. Je pensai d'ailleurs à elle. Si forte. Si fière. Je me rappelai alors de ses paroles :

_Souviens-toi, princesse Sérénité… Le pouvoir du cristal d'argent ne dépend que de ton cœur._

Ai-je eu un moment de doute…? J'étais jalouse de Mini Bunny quand Manoru s'occupait d'elle. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Et dire que je m'étais laissé embrasser par l'ennemi et pire, presque devant Manoru! Était-ce un manque de concentration? Je suis… la future reine Sérénité. J'ai le devoir de protéger la Terre et tous ses habitants.

Je revoyais chacun de leur visage, amies, enfant ou amour. Je sentais une force renouvelée en moi. Elle avait été toujours là, elle attendait simplement que je la libère. Dès lors, je compris. Je sus que je n'étais plus seule. Ils étaient tous avec moi. _Aie confiance en toi!_ J'ai une mission à accomplir. À défaut de Manoru, je devais au moins retrouver Mercure, Mars et Jupiter. Elles devaient être sur Némésis. Il fallait que je les retrouve. Elles, assurément, pourraient me venir en aide.

[…]

Le palais de la lune noire était un véritable labyrinthe. Je me rappelais avoir si longuement marché que mes pieds en ressentirent la douleur. D'ailleurs, tout mon corps n'était que douleur. Dès l'instant où j'avais quitté la chambre maudite, le pouvoir du cristal noir semblait s'être décuplé, me plongeant à nouveau dans une léthargie.

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Où pouvaient-elles bien être? J'avais la certitude qu'elles ne devaient pas être loin et pourtant.

\- Haaa!

Épuisée après ces pas, je m'appuyai contre une colonne. Je passai le dos de ma main sur mon front afin d'en retirer la sueur. Une voix parvenait à mes oreilles. Ce n'était pas celle de Diamant, mais elle lui ressemblait quelque peu.

Je repoussai un haut le cœur. Je voyais des ombres vaporeuses danser autour de cette silhouette dont je ne distinguais pas le visage. Merde! Il venait de relever ma présence, son corps se tournant vers le mien. Je déglutis difficilement, reculant d'un pas. J'avais l'impression d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Tiens! Future reine Sérénité, belle souveraine… »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. En s'approchant, je crus avoir une hallucination.

\- Manoru? Murmurais-je bien que je sus que ce devait être impossible et pourtant!

Je ne pouvais me tromper. Je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Comme j'avais besoin d'être rassurée! Je pleurai, cherchant sa chaleur, et, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tendresse en ces heures sombres. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne m'étreignait pas. Il recula. Horrifiée, je saisis ma méprise.

« Vous n'êtes pas…! »

J'étouffai une plainte, une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Comment avais-je pu ne pas noter ce croissant de lune noir inversé sur son front? La ressemblance était si frappante.

\- Je suis Saphir.

Il se saisit de ma main et je frissonnai lorsqu'il la baisa pourtant avec douceur. Je la retirai dès que j'en eus la chance. Il ricana.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue au centre de Némésis, le réacteur du cristal ensorcelé. »

\- Où sont mes amies?

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il me fixait de ses yeux bleus.

\- Ta question devrait plutôt être où se trouve Diamant, non?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Où sont-elles?

\- Où est Diamant? me questionna-t-il à nouveau, têtu.

\- Répondez à ma question!

\- Toi, réponds à la mienne!

Je soupirai longuement.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Parfait.

Sur le coup, je me demandais ce que cela lui importait. Ce n'est que quand il me serra la gorge que je compris la gravité de mon erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce… qui vous… prend?!

\- C'est toi qui a provoqué la folie de mon frère!

\- …argh…

\- Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu as fait?

\- Je ne… comprends…pas…!

Il se mit à rire amèrement.

\- Avec ta beauté… tu l'as séduit… Lui qui ne devait obéir qu'au Sage!

Je suffoquai. Je pensais qu'il m'étranglerait jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mais il relâcha mon cou. Je tombai à quatre pattes. Je cherchais mon souffle comme s'il fut le premier d'un enfant naissant. Je voulus me redresser, mais d'un coup de pied, Saphir me fit tomber à la renverse.

Il se pencha sur moi. Je compris qu'il m'empêcherait de me sauver quand il posa ses bras et ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Qu'attendait-il pour me tuer? Car c'était bien ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas? Je n'étais qu'un obstacle à ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêta à m'avouer me paru pire encore que toute douleur. C'est avec effroi que je l'entendis vilement me susurrer à l'oreille :

« Peut-être une fois que je t'aurai souillée, il reviendra docilement à la raison? »

[À suivre]

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noominaome**** : **Merci! Je sais c'est pas très original, mais ça fait toujours du bien de voir que des personnes prennent le temps de nous écrire. Et tant mieux, si les commentaires sont positifs. La suite est un peu tordue à mes yeux. C'est tout un défi que d'écrire en une semaine! Je capotais! Sérieux. Une chance que je n'étais pas trop occupée. J'ai toujours aimé écrire des fanfictions, et même encore aujourd'hui, au grand dam de mon entourage… parce que beaucoup de projets personnels m'attendent et que je devrais leur consacrer plus de temps. Sens-toi bien à l'aise de me dire si tu détestes ou non la suite. C'est comme ça que je peux m'améliorer.

**Unknown Reader : **Merci de me rassurer! Non seulement je n'ai pas supprimé mon histoire, mais j'en poste la suite après plusieurs heures de travail. Ouf! Je compatis pour les examens. Je suis passée par là aussi et je ne m'en ennuie pas! Je te dirai la même chose qu'à Noominaome, sens-toi bien à l'aise de me dire si tu détestes ou non la suite. C'est comme ça que je peux m'améliorer.


	3. En danger

**Disclaimer : **Parce que Sailor Moon c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Note : **3 mois! Je ne suis pas très sympa. ¬¬', mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, hein? Je me couche la nuit et je vois et revois l'histoire se poursuivre dans ma tête pour y ajouter tel ou tel autre élément… ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve avec plus de chapitres que prévu.

Le chapitre 4 sera le dernier, promis! Pour ce chapitre, j'aime mieux prévenir, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin parce que, bon je peux pas vraiment parler, mais pauvre Bunny coincée avec tous ces mâles en manque de…! On s'en reparle. Si je ne vous ai pas découragés(es), bonne lecture!

* * *

« Peut-être une fois que je t'aurai souillée, il reviendra docilement à la raison? »

Titre : Once Bitten

(Chapitre 3 : En danger)

Mars, Mercure, Jupiter, au secours! C'était un horrible cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. D'une minute à l'autre, j'ouvrirai les yeux dans le confort de mon lit douillet. Luna serait couchée à mes pieds, roulée en boule comme à l'accoutumée.

C'était d'une logique implacable, mais j'en doutais. En effet, j'aurais pu me mordre l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. Cela ne changerait rien. Si la douleur était bien réelle sous mes dents, le reste l'était tout aussi bien, forcément!

Saphir se tenait au-dessus de moi. Ma silhouette était piégée de part en part de ses membres. La peur me paralysait. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à penser. C'était le néant. Impossible de réfléchir à une façon de m'en sortir. Que faire? J'étais en proie à un profond désespoir.

\- Tu ne dis rien.

C'était une constatation, non un reproche. Saphir tenait mon menton entre son index et son pouce.

« Admettrais-tu donc ton crime? »

Je ne voulais pas le voir savourer sa victoire, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser agir à sa guise! J'étouffai un hoquet de douleur alors qu'il s'empara de ma gorge pour ainsi faire pivoter ma tête sur le côté.

Ses doigts étaient glacials sur ma peau, comme plusieurs lames qui s'apprêtaient à trancher la chair de mon cou. Son autre main remontait le satin de ma robe pour dévoiler mes jambes. Si je ne me secouais pas maintenant, le pire allait se produire.

Déjà, je sentais sa langue glisser sur ma clavicule. Un frisson de dégoût fit trembler mon corps tendu. Les larmes voilaient mon regard. C'était tout ce que je savais faire. Quand tout allait mal, je pleurnichais et alors Tuxedo masqué me disait de me calmer. Sauf que là, il n'était pas ici pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je me mis soudain à songer ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place. Pense Bunny, pense!

Saphir ricanait en me fixant de son regard ténébreux. Sans doute ne voyait-il en moi qu'une créature pathétique? Ce qu'il ignorait alors jusque-là, c'est qu'aussi pathétique que je puisse paraître, je venais d'avoir un éclair de génie.

D'un mouvement sec, je plongeai mon index et mon majeur dans ses yeux. Aussitôt, il relâcha son emprise en poussant un hurlement sinistre. Je remerciai intérieurement Manoru de m'avoir appris ce truc, car grâce à son efficacité, je pus aisément me libérer.

Il n'était pas question d'attendre que Saphir ait repris contenance. Il rejetterait toute sa fureur sur moi dès que la douleur s'estomperait quelque peu. Je me redressai sur mon séant et me hissai hors de la prison de ses jambes. Un genou au sol, j'allais me donner la poussée nécessaire pour m'enfuir debout lorsqu'une main s'empara de ma cheville!

« Maudite femme! »

Horreur! Je regardai derrière moi. Saphir tirait de toutes ses forces pour me ramener vers lui. Une lueur de folie brillait sur ses pupilles. De sa main valide, il essuyait rageusement les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux meurtris.

Je lui envoyai un bon coup de pied, histoire de me débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, je parvins à enfoncer l'aiguille de mon talon dans son épaule. Il abandonna sa prise aussitôt.

Enfin debout, je me sauvai sans perdre de temps. La respiration saccadée par l'effort, j'abandonnai sans regret Saphir. Mes talons claquaient contre les dalles du plancher. Il me vint à l'esprit de m'en départir. Histoire de brouiller les pistes, je les lançai dans une direction opposée à la mienne à la première bifurcation que je rencontrai.

Ne sachant où je m'en allais réellement – le but n'était-il pas de m'éloigner le plus possible du courroux de Saphir? – je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me serais laissée tomber au sol s'il n'y avait eu cette colonne pour m'y appuyer.

La peur que j'avais ressentie avait joué en ma faveur. Elle m'avait épargnée de l'emprise du cristal noir, mais maintenant que la quiétude reprenait ses droits, la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon être se faisait à nouveau ressentir. Qu'importe, je respirais à nouveau, loin de la cruauté des hommes.

Je m'étais promis de retrouver les filles et c'était ce que je comptais bien faire désormais. Étourdie, je m'attelai néanmoins à la tâche. En fermant les yeux, je les appelai chacune, les mains jointes. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit pour me concentrer uniquement sur elles. Rien que sur elles.

Mercure! Mars! Jupiter! Je ressentie chacune de leur présence. Leur conscience s'éveillait peu à peu, maintenant liées à la mienne. Elles m'appelaient elles aussi, se regardaient et essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

La stupeur fit vite place au chaos alors que j'essayais de demeurer liée à leur essence. C'était comme si une ombre brouillait nos échanges et, bientôt, j'en perdis les dernières bribes avant que le silence ne retombe.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les avait empêchées de répondre à mon appel. J'ouvris les yeux, troublée par ce que j'avais ressenti. Mercure! Mars! Jupiter! J'étais pourtant si sûre d'avoir senti leur présence! C'était un mauvais présage…

\- Ah…!

Une main venait d'enserrer ma taille, suivie par une autre qui se posa sur ma bouche.

\- Tiens, tiens… mais qui voilà!

Un instant, je crus que c'était Saphir qui m'avait retrouvée, mais en redressant la tête, je vis bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. C'était Rubéus!

Je mordis ses doigts, tâchant de me libérer. S'il retira sa main de sur mes lèvres, je devais encore trouver un moyen de m'échapper de son bras puissant autour de ma taille. Il ricana avant de sucer ses propres doigts où apparaissait ma morsure.

« Ce n'est pas très aimable de ta part. »

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque, trop préoccupée par l'état de mes compagnes. Je devais leur venir en aide au plus vite. L'impression sinistre de ma vision me portait à croire que leur situation était davantage critique qu'était la mienne.

\- Où sont mes amies? Le bravais-je en voulant me montrer plus forte que je ne l'étais en réalité.

Elles devaient compter sur moi comme je comptais sur elles. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas me décevoir, moi!

\- Pourquoi te soucier d'elles? Elles mourront tôt ou tard… et toi aussi.

Je hochai négativement la tête.

\- Non… vous d'abord!

Rubéus ne se laissa pas abattre. Je fus bien plus désarmée par les propos qu'il ajouta que par ma propre hardiesse à sa précédente réplique.

\- Est-ce ce que tu as également dit à Saphir tout à l'heure?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. J'étais sous le choc. Il nous avait espionnés sans intervenir! J'en frissonnai d'effroi. N'avaient-ils donc tous aucun honneur? De rage, je criai sans m'en rendre compte.

\- POURQUOI?! POURQUOI N'AVOIR RIEN FAIT? VOUS SAVIEZ… vous saviez donc….

Ma voix s'étrangla avant que je n'ai pus ajouter autre chose. Je ravalai difficilement ma salive tout en serrant les poings. La seconde d'après, je me surpris à défendre le coupable de mon enlèvement sur la Lune noire.

« Votre prince ne l'aurait jamais permis. Je vous croyais loyal envers lui! »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais.

\- Le tenir en si haute estime… humm… Et si je t'avouais un secret, néo-reine Sérénité?

Je n'entendais plus que le battement de mon cœur alors qu'il susurra vilement à mon oreille :

« …Et si c'était lui-même qui avait dicté nos actes? »

\- Non! C'est un mensonge!

Je connaissais les sentiments qui habitaient le Prince Diamant à mon égard. Ce ne pouvait être réel, non? Soudain, Rubéus releva la tête, fixant les ténèbres devant lui.

\- …N'est-ce pas vrai, Saphir?

Non! Oh non! Sa silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre. Il s'approchait de nous deux, me rappelant ainsi du coup toute la frayeur que m'avait inspiré sa tentative de viol. Je me secouai. J'aurai voulu donner des coups, mais je ne pouvais les vaincre toute seule.

Saphir souriait méchamment. Il semblait entièrement savourer sa revanche sur ma personne. Je priai tout bas : pouvoir du prisme lunaire, transforme-moi… encore et encore, sauf qu'ici comme partout sur Némésis, je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir! Je me sentais si lasse et inutile.

J'étais incapable de sauver mes amies, mais en plus, incapable de me tirer moi-même hors de ce mauvais pas. Je ne comprenais que trop tard que, tant que j'étais sur leur territoire, je ne serais jamais capable de m'enfuir. Ils me retrouveraient toujours, à chaque tentative. J'aurais beau essayer, toujours essayer, ils me piégeraient chaque fois. Et personne ne me sauverait. Personne ne m'entendrait. Personne…

Fous. Ils étaient fous. Sans une parcelle d'humanité. C'était des monstres!

[…]

Le prince Diamant se cala dans son fauteuil, un verre au contenu rougeoyant dans la main. Il y trempa ses lèvres, savourant son goût amer sans broncher. Devant lui, la belle reine illuminait la pièce. Jamais il ne s'était lassé de cet hologramme qu'il contemplait à toute heure de la nuit ou du jour.

Dire qu'elle était tout près, à lui pour une seule nuit. Et il l'avait abandonnée dans sa chambre pour la laisser réfléchir à ses propos. Elle était si bornée! Pourtant, il en était convaincu, une alliance leur serait des plus profitables à eux deux. Une union qui lui apporterait l'immortalité, le pouvoir et l'amour. Oui, car malgré son air calculateur, il la désirait de tout son être pour lui seul. N'était-ce pas là une preuve d'amour?

Maintenant, il se devait d'attendre, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Jusqu'à quel point sa future reine se montrerait-elle entêtée? D'un geste impatient, il pianotait des doigts sur le bras du fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux un moment.

Sous ses paupières abaissées apparaissait ce regard azuré qu'il connaissait tant. Il en frémit. Lui renverrait-elle le même quand il irait la retrouver d'une seconde à l'autre? N'en pouvant plus, il déboutonna sa chemise, exposant un torse imberbe aux proportions parfaites. Il effleura sa chair offerte, tout doucement, une caresse que lui offrirait bientôt sa promise.

\- …mmm…

Il soupira. Oui, plus! Il en voulait toujours plus! Il déposa son verre et déjà, son autre main se glissa, tel un serpent, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à ses pantalons d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses doigts croisèrent un mamelon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de titiller avant de poursuivre sa route, toujours plus bas.

Il allait en défaire l'agrafe lorsqu'il jura entre ses dents. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Un cri perdu dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire fi de cet appel. C'était la voix d'un ange en pleurs. Il se redressa, passant une main devant son visage comme s'il y apposait un masque. Le meilleur était à venir. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il claqua des talons avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de cape.

[…]

Je pleurais. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps, mais cela me sembla être des heures. Rubéus m'avait attaché à la poutre pour me maintenir en place. Saphir m'observait d'un regard vil, vidé de toute compassion s'il eut put en avoir. Il était enfin libre d'exercer sa vengeance sur ma personne. Avais-je réellement mérité tout cela? Allaient-ils tous les deux me détruire alors que j'étais complètement désarmée autant sur le plan physique que psychique?

\- À quoi vais-je m'attaquer en premier? Humm…

Saphir sembla réfléchir un instant à la question, un index songeur frottant son menton. Il avança ensuite ses doigts, tout prêt de mes yeux que je fermai, effrayée par ce qui allait s'en suivre.

« …Peut-être à ses yeux. Comme elle l'a fait des miens? »

\- Non! Je vous en prie… murmurai-je faiblement.

\- Pourquoi pas ses doigts? Ils me semblent délicieux… souffla Rubéus dans mon oreille avant de se pencher derrière la poutre où mes mains étaient attachées. Il les caressa doucement avant de tirer sur un index, puis pour le suçoter.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de sa bouche... sourit Saphir avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Seul Manoru pouvait m'embrasser. Il était le seul. L'unique. Je pleurai de plus belle. Et dire qu'au premier regard, j'avais été bernée par la ressemblance entre Saphir et mon prince charmant. Mais plus maintenant. Oh non! Il n'était qu'une créature vouée au mal, tout comme Rubéus.

\- Laissez-moi, les implorai-je aussitôt que Saphir se retira. L'humiliation ne vous suffit-elle pas?

\- Ce n'était qu'un amuse-gueule.

\- Nous pourrions passer au repas, qu'en penses-tu Saphir?

Saphir glissa la pointe de son doigt sur ma joue avant de la ramener à ses lèvres pour goûter à mes larmes.

\- Humm… je préfère plutôt le dessert.

Le… dessert? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais j'en tremblais. J'aurais perdu pied si mes liens ne m'avaient pas retenue sur place. J'avais envie de hurler à l'aide, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je n'avais plus la force pour rien. J'étais devenue une vulgaire poupée de chiffons avec laquelle on s'amusait cruellement.

\- Méfie-toi Sailor Moon, Saphir a la dent bien sucrée.

Saphir s'approcha de nouveau. Cette fois, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne ferait que m'embrasser encore, or je me trompai. Il avait baissé la tête et observait ma poitrine. Je compris avec horreur ses sombres desseins.

\- Manoru… Manoru…

Le bruit du satin qui se déchire couvrit ma plainte. Une partie de ma poitrine était dévoilée à mes ennemis. Les courbes rebondies de mes seins formait une ligne profonde et tentatrice pour tout œil avili. Une pure invitation aux actes les moins recommandables.

« MANORU ! ! » criai-je avec le peu de force qui m'habitait encore.

Ils ricanèrent.

\- Inutile… personne ne viendra à ton secours… personne…

Le pire, je crois, était d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Je me sentais faiblir. Toute volonté m'abandonnait. Même mon sang semblait s'être entièrement retiré de mes veines. Je devais être pâle. Je rêvais d'être morte juste pour ne plus rien ressentir, juste pour ne plus rien voir.

Alors que Saphir plongea sa tête entre mes seins, Tuxedo masqué ne venait toujours pas à ma rescousse. C'était impossible. Il ne viendrait pas. Il ne viendrait pas! N'y avait-il rien d'autre à faire que subir cette atrocité jusqu'au bout? N'y avait-il donc personne qui pu venir à mon aide... ? Une lueur éclaira mon regard terni par la désolation. Si. Il y avait quelqu'un…

\- Diamant… susurrais-je faiblement.

\- Quoi? S'étonna Rubéus, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

« Diamant… Je vous en prie…! »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent tout à coup. Je clignai des yeux et, dès que je les ouvris à nouveau, Saphir et Rubéus furent projetés contre le mur. Devant moi, le prince Diamant se tenait rigide, la main tendue pour déployer son énergie contre ses serviteurs. Je les vis grimacer sous la douleur.

\- DE QUEL DROIT OSEZ-VOUS LA TOUCHER?!

Sa voix profonde résonna jusque dans ma tête. Je respirais à nouveau, rassurée par son timbre protecteur. Les deux fautifs disparurent dans les ténèbres sans demander leur reste. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. J'avais été sauvée. Diamant avait entendu mon appel. Il était intervenu!

Je m'attendis à voir la colère déformer ses traits lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. Mais non. Il n'en fut rien. Son expression était douce, comme ses mains lorsqu'il les posa sur mon visage pour essuyer mes dernières larmes. Sa caresse était agréable et d'un tel réconfort. J'en fus soulagée.

\- Tu es venu… dis-je, surprise par mon attitude familière. Je l'avais toujours vouvoyé.

Je baissai les yeux. J'étais embarrassée par ma robe en lambeaux, mais aussi par la vue de sa chemise négligemment entrouverte. Je crois que je rougis. En parfait gentlemen Diamant ne faisait que me regarder pupilles à pupilles. S'il s'approcha, ce fut uniquement pour me libérer de mes liens derrière mon dos.

« Ah…! »

\- Doucement…

Je basculai, mais il m'attrapa de justesse pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ma poitrine se colla à la sienne. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son étreinte. Ses battements de cœur réguliers eurent tôt fait de calmer les miens. La pression retombée, je perdis conscience alors qu'il me portait je ne savais où, mais sans doute vers des lieux que je rêvais plus cléments.

Le mal s'était déjà produit, que pouvait-il bien m'arriver de pire?

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Noominaome : **Je te remercie pour tes conseils. Je ne suis pas rapide, mais j'ai bossé fort pour au moins écrire une suite à une histoire que je ne voulais pas abandonner. J'aime trop ce couple et quand une histoire me trotte dans la tête, elle y est pour longtemps! La fin de ce chapitre semble étrange, voire clichée, mais avec la suite on comprendra ce qu'il en est réellement. Je te remercie de faire partie de mes fidèles lecteurs.

**Elendrhys : **Merci! Le chapitre 3 est encore plus terrible. Attends de voir le quatrième. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai précisé « Dark fic », parce que je suis vraiment d'une cruauté dans cette histoire. Pauvre Bunny. Je te rassure, dans la vie de tous les jours je suis une personne timide. Rires.

**Ange : **Merci de suivre mon histoire! Malheureusement, le site coupe les courriels et liens internet, aussi je te réponds ici, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai. C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fanfictions sur Bunny et Diamant. Je pensais en trouver moi aussi, malheureusement plus ou moins. N'aimant pas vraiment l'anglais - ou est-ce l'anglais qui me déteste? – je me suis lancée dans cette folle aventure. Je devais essayer de leur rendre justice. Peut-être les trouveras-tu OOC avec ce chapitre, mais la tournure des événements se précisera d'une certaine manière dans le prochain chapitre.

**Chloemanga : **Merci. Je suis contente de discuter avec toi par MP. Voilà la suite tant attendue! :)


	4. Libérée

**Disclaimer :** Parce que Sailor Moon c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Note :** Malheureusement, vous ne retrouverez pas un happy end pour la fin de cette histoire. Ça aurait été difficile d'y aller autrement. J'espère malgré tout avoir le plaisir de vous recroiser dans mes prochaines fanfictions de Bunny et Diamant! Bonne lecture!

Attention! – Érotisme

* * *

Titre : Once Bitten

Chapitre 4 Libérée

Il y avait comme un rassurant arôme de lavande. Son parfum m'incitait à l'éveil. Répondant à son appel, je battis frénétiquement des paupières. Heureusement, la lumière tamisée épargna mes yeux affaiblis par mes larmes.

En jetant quelques regards à droite et à gauche, j'essayais de retrouver quelques repères qui ne tardèrent pas à m'éclaircir les idées. Un lit à baldaquins, j'étais sur un lit! J'entendais le clapotis de l'eau; mais où était donc le prince Diamant?

La panique s'empara de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir pourquoi je me trouvais en pareil endroit. Tout ce que je me rappelais était que Diamant avait dû m'apporter ici après que… après que… Oh mon Dieu! Non! Je me souvenais! Peut-être pas de tout, mais en particulier de l'horreur qui avait failli se produire si le prince Diamant n'était pas intervenu! Effrayée, j'implorai sa présence comme si elle m'était nécessaire à l'air que je respirais.

\- Diamant… Diamant…!

Le silence retomba. Il fut bientôt suivi d'un froissement de tissu. Je tournai la tête. Là, derrière un rideau, venait d'apparaître mon sauveur par une ouverture secrète. Sa tenue était toujours négligée et ses cheveux, en bataille. D'un geste nonchalant, il repoussa les quelques mèches rebelles qui m'empêchaient d'apprécier pleinement la finesse de ses traits.

Sans doute perçut-il l'essence de mon aura apeurée, car il me fixa de ses yeux violets. Ni cruels ni moqueurs, juste d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Voyais-je là son vrai visage?

Il s'approcha d'une démarche noble pour venir rejoindre ma main tendue dans sa direction. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais fait cela. Il effleura mes doigts du bout des siens avant de les glisser à travers.

Ma main glacée se réchauffa à son contact. J'attendis qu'il parle le premier, mais il me sembla que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne sachions réellement quoi dire. Pour ma part, j'optai pour le mutisme; je préférais écouter le son de sa voix pour me rassurer.

\- Impardonnable…

Diamant prit place à mes côtés, s'assoyant sur le matelas. Soucieux, il caressa ma joue avec son pouce avant d'y apposer un linge humide qui me fit le plus grand des biens. J'avais peut-être les mains froides, mais mon visage, lui, bouillait!

« Regarde-toi. Que t'ont-ils fait? »

Je frissonnai malgré moi. Je préférais ne plus y songer. Le pire était passé, ne cessais-je de me répéter. Hélas, ici comme ailleurs, le mal était toujours tapi dans les ténèbres, guettant l'instant propice pour se révéler.

\- Tu es venu… lui répétais-je.

Il me sourit de ce sourire qui charme les ingénues. Je n'osais toujours pas croire à ma bonne étoile. Diamant m'avait sauvée, moi! Et pas Manoru. Oh Manoru! Je l'avais tant vainement espéré, et pourtant, il n'était pas apparu. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Mes souvenirs demeuraient flous. Une larme brûlante roula sur ma joue.

Pourquoi me sentais-je brisée, déchirée entre bien et mal alors que Diamant se penchait au-dessus de moi. Allait-il m'embrasser? Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne voulais pas. J'avais besoin de tendresse, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, la chaleur d'un corps serré contre le mien...

C'est alors qu'il baisa mon front plutôt que mes lèvres.

\- Repose-toi.

Il se releva. De dos à moi, il réajusta sa chemise pour remettre un peu d'ordre à son apparence. Je l'observai inquiète.

\- Où vas-tu? M'enquis-je.

Je me redressai à mon tour, appuyée sur mes propres coudes. Le linge s'échoua au sol, mais je n'en avais cure à l'instant. Mon cœur battit la chamade dès que je compris ses intentions.

\- Toute faute ne doit pas rester impunie.

Je m'accrochai à un pan de sa veste pour manifester mon désaccord.

\- Non! Ne pars pas! Je t'en prie…

Voilà que je le suppliais maintenant. Les lèvres de Diamant s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Sois sans crainte. Je reviendrai bien assez tôt. M'assura-t-il.

J'avais peur. Pas de devoir subir les foudres de sa colère si je m'opposais à lui, plutôt peur de me retrouver seule. Je n'en pouvais plus. Une fois de trop m'avait suffi. J'avais failli me faire violer et voilà qu'au milieu de ce monde inconnu, je me raccrochais au seul être qui m'avait tendu la main…

\- Reste… osais-je, au risque de paraître ridicule.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Il soupira longuement, comme si cette décision lui pesait. À mon grand soulagement, il céda à mes caprices. Il s'abaissa, comme pour s'adresser à un enfant, afin que nos visages soient à la même hauteur.

\- Si c'est ce que tu désires.

Oui, c'est ce que je désirais. J'étais si absorbée par son regard. Surprise, je fis de nouveau quelque chose qui échappa à mon contrôle. Je lui demandai de prendre place à mes côtés. Il le fit. Je laissai ma tête reposer contre son épaule. Je sentis ses doigts remonter le long de mon bras et glisser le long de ma nuque. Je frissonnai, appréciant la douceur de ce contact en toute innocence dans ma faiblesse…

[…]

M'étais-je assoupie sans m'en apercevoir? Pendant combien de temps?

\- Mmmmh…?

En ouvrant les yeux, je me demandais bien où j'étais. Les brumes du sommeil s'estompaient peu à peu. Ah oui, c'était la chambre de Diamant. Je regardai d'abord à droite, puis à gauche. Aucun bruit. Aucune silhouette. Pas de doute, j'étais seule.

Soulagée, je me redressai en position assise. Les draps qui me couvraient glissèrent le long de mon corps, dévoilant ma peau nue.

« Oh! »

Je les rabattis brusquement sur ma poitrine, troublée. Que faisais-je dans mon plus simple appareil? Qui m'avait déshabillée? Le doute m'assaillit, bientôt confirmé par mes craintes les plus profondes. Une douleur aigue m'assaillait au bas du ventre.

J'avais passé la nuit dans le lit de mon ennemi et avec ce dernier! J'étais horrifiée et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Les détails me revinrent comme un mauvais film qu'on aurait mieux fait d'oublier. Absurdes dans un premier temps, terriblement réels dans un second.

_Je me revoyais clairement lui proposer de se joindre à moi. J'avais besoin d'humanité et il était le seul qui avait répondu à mon appel. Je l'avais laissé me toucher au début, persuadée que ses intentions étaient nobles. _

_Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de me caresser pour m'embrasser. Il ne le fit pas sur mes lèvres, peut-être croyait-il que je le repousserais aussitôt? Mais mon cœur blessé avait besoin d'affection pour panser ses plaies. Les petits baisers devinrent bientôt plus passionnés. Mon corps frémit. Sous le peu de tissu qui les voilaient, mes mamelons se durcirent prêts à accueillir la main qui se glissa entre eux. _

_Enfin, nos lèvres s'accueillirent. Je goûtais à leur saveur exquise. J'étais comblée. Je voulus m'arrêter là, même si mon corps en réclamait davantage. C'était déjà bien suffisant et j'avais craint de perdre le contrôle. _

_\- Merci, lui dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que nous devions interrompre nos caresses avant de commettre l'irréparable. _

_Il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Je me débattis, car je ne voulais pas. Nous ne devions pas faire ça. J'avais été trop loin. Je compris trop tard que j'avais ouvert une porte que je ne pouvais refermer. Je le repoussai, peut-être avec un peu trop de mollesse. Même si ma tête me mettait en garde, mon corps, lui, était prêt à tout céder. _

_« Non… je… »_

_Il frotta la pointe durcie de mes seins avec ses pouces habiles. Quand il les pinça durement, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche, bientôt suivi par des gémissements de plaisir. Manoru ne m'avait jamais touché ainsi. C'était comme si Diamant comblait la femme en moi plutôt que d'y voir l'enfant à sermonner. Mes dernières réticences s'envolèrent. J'avais succombé aux perfidies du démon. La chair était si faible... _

Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il était lui-même responsable de ma souffrance? Manoru n'était pas apparu… parce que Diamant l'avait pratiquement achevé. Je ne savais même pas s'il était toujours en vie. Ses sbires m'avaient agressée… parce que Diamant leur en avait vraisemblablement donné l'ordre selon les dires de Rubéus. Tout ça pour affaiblir mes défenses. Sa gentillesse n'avait été que mensonge pour gagner ma confiance. Tout ça pour me détruire. Il poursuivait un but qui lui était propre. Tout ça pour me faire sienne!

Je suffoquai, plaquant ma main sur ma gorge pour m'aider à retrouver mon souffle. Honte à moi! Je m'étais montrée faible et Diamant en avait saisi l'opportunité. Je croyais qu'il m'offrirait sa compassion. Il avait plutôt volé mon innocence. Je pleurai même si toutes les larmes de mon corps ne s'auraient être suffisantes pour étancher le gouffre de ma peine. Un cri de désespoir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Des éclats de rire me répondirent en écho à ma souffrance. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas les entendre, ni même les voir. Je fermai les yeux tant leur cruauté était profonde.

\- Alors Sailor Moon, enfin éveillée?

\- As-tu apprécié ta nuit parmi nous?!

Malgré mes efforts, je percevais chaque mot. Et chacun d'eux apportait sa propre douleur à mon être. Mon dieu, qu'ils se taisent! Au lieu de cela, Saphir et Rubéus ricanèrent allègrement, se moquant du peu de fierté qui me restait.

Rubéus s'avança vers moi. Il tira mon avant-bras vers lui, libérant mon oreille pour en obtenir toute l'attention.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu…

\- Ne me touchez pas!

Il sourit, laissant retomber mon bras.

\- Ta nuit parmi nous s'est achevée.

\- Laissez moi… soupirai-je.

Saphir croisa les bras.

\- N'as-tu pas compris, Sailor Moon? Tu es libre.

Je redressai la tête alors que Rubéus me lançait un paquet. Malgré cette nouvelle, mon cœur n'était pas à la fête. J'étais libérée, mais à quel prix?

\- Voici tes vêtements.

Je serai le paquet contre ma poitrine, priant pour qu'ils s'en aillent à tout jamais bien afin que je puisse m'habiller. Cela leur semblait égal. Je n'étais plus qu'une putain, un jouet qu'on rejette après usage. Je revêtis mon costume sous leur regard impitoyable. Quand ce fut chose faite, Saphir s'approcha.

\- Viens. Nous te ramènerons parmi les tiens.

Je reculai, méfiante.

\- Et Diamant? bravais-je.

Ils se regardèrent et ricanèrent à l'unisson. Je serrai le poing. C'est alors que Saphir me répondit ce que je redoutais le plus. Une phrase si abjecte que je la tairai en raison de la douleur qu'elle m'infligea. Tel un fardeau accablant, elle me fit chuter sur mes genoux au sol. Je n'arrêtai pas de la repasser en boucle et en boucle dans chaque recoin de mon esprit démoli.

Saphir et Rubéus me soutinrent jusqu'au cœur du réacteur du cristal ensorcelé. Je ne sus comment mes pieds me permirent de m'y rendre. Sans une once de regret, je disparus au cœur de son passage pour regagner mon siècle bien aimé…

[…]

Le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon. Je l'avais guetté toute la nuit, refusant de fermer l'œil. Je savais le retour imminent de Bunny et je voulais être là pour elle. Bien que ma blessure fût grave, grâce aux soins prodigués par Artémis, Luna et Vénus, je pouvais me permettre de négliger ma douleur. Minako s'était endormie sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas voulu la réveiller. Il était impératif que je rencontre Bunny seul à seul, ignorant dans quel état elle me reviendrait.

En attendant, je faisais les cent pas. Il m'était impossible de rester inactif. Pourquoi était-ce si long? J'allai ouvrir de nouveau la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. J'avais cru entendre du bruit. Peut-être était-ce comme une de ses innombrables fois où j'avais songé que c'était le cas et que le vide m'avait accueilli. Doucement, j'ouvris la porte.

Il y avait une forme recourbée au sol.

\- Bunny?

Les pleurs cessèrent aussitôt. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Elle ne releva pas la tête. Elle devait savoir que c'était moi. Pourquoi ne me regardait-elle pas? Que s'était-il donc passé là-bas? Je me maudis intérieurement. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je n'avais pas pu la protéger.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie… »

Je l'enlaçai. Sa tête vint se coller à mon épaule. Elle renifla avant de me répondre de cette question qui devait la torturer.

\- Et toi, voudrais-tu d'un fruit dans lequel on a déjà mordu?

\- **fin** -

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Unknown reader**

Oui, je vais bien! Je suis toujours en vie du moins. Rires. J'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle review de ta part qui m'a motivée à poursuivre. Mon début était déjà écrit, mais pas ma fin. Mentalement ça y était, mais c'était de savoir comment rabouter chaque parcelle pour former un sens à mon histoire.

Et c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Même si c'est un peu cru, j'espère que tu auras passé un bon moment à la lire. J'ai d'autres idées moins sombres pour Bunny et Diamant. Quand j'aurai le temps et l'énergie, je m'y mettrai. J'ai eu la brillante idée de retourner sur les bancs d'école alors ça risque d'être plus compliqué pour cet automne. Merci encore et à bientôt!

**Noominaome**

Merci pour ta review! Ton conseil m'a fait beaucoup de bien, mais peut-être pas aux lecteurs en attente de la suite. Rires. C'est pas fou. En tout cas, ça m'a permis de me laisser le temps de résoudre mon casse-tête vis-à-vis cette histoire qui méritait une fin, même plusieurs mois plus tard. J'espère qu'on se reverra à une prochaine histoire!

* * *

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire et celles que j'ai sûrement oubliées. Même si vous êtes anonymes, je vois passer le nombre de lecteurs dans mes statistiques. Cette histoire ne sera pas la dernière. D'autres idées moins sombres (je vous rassure!) naissent dans ma tête. Au plaisir de les partager avec vous tous!

Mascarade


End file.
